


Trouble Me

by sapoeysap



Series: (Disturb me with all your cares and your worries) [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, implied todd/dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: A lesson in how many times one can roll their eyes in the shortest span of time, and how many times one can not be caught smiling.





	Trouble Me

Todd is pretty sure he's rolled his eyes about seven hundred and thirty eight times in the past minute. It's a rough estimation, but it feels pretty accurate, accurate enough that for a millisecond he considers getting eye drops because all the eye rolling has dried his eyes out. Dirk's on his third eureka moment of the day and it's not yet two in the afternoon and how the hell did they even end up here, wherever actually is 'here’? And then all these thoughts about eye drops and counting rolls goes out the window because Dirk is smiling, that smug little twirk his lips do, not cocky, just self-assured. (And maybe, just maybe, the next time Todd rolls his eyes, which is right now, it's not a form of stress relief, but definitely out of fondness)

* * *

This smile is the one that hurts his cheeks, trying to burst out of his body like some crazed motion of his soul. He smiles more and more like this every day, there's just a something something about Todd's presence. Every muscle in his face burns as he schools the look back into a small (but very triumphant looking) pout. It's very hard to do both detective work, and not be caught staring at your assistant. Dirk thinks he's starting to manage it. The truth is he really really isn't.

**Author's Note:**

> (woops I guess I might do a dirk drabble series)  
> title: 10,000 Maniacs - Trouble Me


End file.
